This invention relates to a strap wrench, and more particularly, to a strap wrench having a strap coated with an elastomeric layer in combination with a handle that has serrations, teeth or other gripping means for co-action or cooperation with the strap.
Heretofore, strap wrenches have been used, for example, in the automobile repair industry to rotate various engine components. Typically, a strap wrench includes a carrier handle with a flexible strap attached to one end of the handle. The free end of the flexible strap fits through an opening in the handle or an opening through a bracket attached to the handle to thereby fully encircle the item being gripped. Manual force on the handle will apply torque to the item to rotate the item, for example, a cam shaft sprocket. Devices of this general nature have been utilized for some time, particularly in the automobile repair industry and also for other purposes and in other industries, see for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,145,938.
Nonetheless, there has remained a need for an improved strap wrench to provide enhanced gripping capability, particularly in situations where the strap associated with the wrench might slip and become disengaged from the carrier handle or might slip on the item which is to be manipulated by the strap wrench. Such needs inspired the development of the present invention.